The Dateing Life of Kaitou Kid and Shinichi Kudo
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: starts off with Kaito on a dateing app. Shinichi is also on the same app. eventually both end up chatting with...each other. ends up a lot more than just that and there is a bit more to than just that. hope you like it. Am still working on it and am hopeing it is longer than the usual.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Kaishin couple; Kaito ends up on a dateing site and ends up chatting with one person...one person he acually likes. Shinichi is also doing around the same thing. Little do both guys know...they are talking to each other.

Chapter 1=The Online Date App

Kaito P.O.V

It's Ass-ko's fault! She signed me up on the dateing app on my phone saying I was "ALMOST ALWAYS on my phone anyways!" Yeah...to plan heists and make things perfect when Meitantei was there! I loved heists that involved my favorite critic!

I sighed jotting down plans in a binder. Only Hakuba knew for sure that I was Kid now. I had finally caved and told him but he said he just liked the fun of chaseing me and didn't care much for turning me in.

I signed onto my user and saw one users page. It read...

Holmesgeek=Loves Sherlock Holmes and prefers someone who can keep up with me and my intelligence. Have a pretty high IQ and don't like feeling stupid. Am a detective and help the police a lot.

I smiled,understanding the part of feeling stupid due to being around my class mates a lot. Hakuba seemed to be the only one who could keep up with me or semi-close to it at times in school anyways.

I decided to send him a message. I smiled sending him something in code. If solved it said "Magicgeek-Hi.I'm a magician. Nice to meet you?" I chuckled. This guy reminded me of Meitantei but the detective left for some antidote and was gone for several weeks.

I rubbed my arms wanting to cut again. Only Shinichi knew about the cutting having caught me several times. I missed him...pint-sized or not!

"Let's see how this guy fairs against me?" I thought, smirking and closed the app.

-A few days later-

Kaito P.O.V

I logged in and saw a message. It read

Holmesgeek-Nice to meet you,Magicgeek. Had a busy day. A murder case but the guy turned out to die from cutting too deeply. He's a self-harmer.

Something I feared doing at times myself and made sure to never ever hit my veins ever! I kept away from them every time.

Magicgeek-am guessing he just started. Most new cutters don't know much on the subject and are just get addicted to the habit and don't knowtice their veins and stuff.

Holmesgeek-sounds like you speak from experience.

I paused slightly and then shrugged. Why not! He can only see the deck of cards picture I have for a profile picture.

Magicgeek-Well anything can cause someone to cut and I guess so. Holmesgeek-and you? Magicgeek-as you know I am a magician. At times I get tired of pretending and being the actor. I get worn down from whearing a poker face and pretending but know it needs to stay at times.

There was silence and then another message.

Holmesgeek-Just got back to my home town. Plan on doing yet another case but I love this guy's work! He's a magician like you. You should go to his heist some time. This one is in Edoka tonight.

I had a heist tonight and planned on stealing yet another jewel. Hakuba had been the detective showing up lately and I have been becomeing more and more depressed lately.

Magicgeek-you mean Kaitoukid, don't you? Holmesgeek-yup. Take it we live pretty close. Magicgeek-Edoka is my home town.

Suddenly there was a long, long pause and then...

Holmesgeek-Let's meet up...shall we for coffee and stuff after your heist? Magicgeek-come again? Holmesgeek-oh come on! You gave several clues away. I know it's you, Kid-kun. Magicgeek-fuck you! I'm going!

I felt angry and depressed. Who was this guy to mess with me? I decided to stay off the app for awhile and not say anything. I got to the place my heist was with Keibu's lunch and Keibu stopped me after I gave him his lunch.

He showed me the small blood stain on the bento. "Tripped in school. Where it came from. Sorry, Keibu." I apologized.

"It's ok,Kaito-kun. Just tell one of us if you're ok. Alright." he said. I nodded an ok. I examed my wrist and saw 2 cuts had reopened. I sighed deciding to go rebandage them. I entered the bathroom and bandaged them up when the door opened up.

That had better not be whoever Holmesgeek is. "I'm busy." I said in the bathroom stall that I was in.

"Nakamouri-keibu sent me to check on you. Thought you looked ill and wanted someone to look in on you." came a voice much similar to my own. I opened the door to yell at the person, pretty sure it was Holmesgeek and was face to face with Kudo Shinichi.

I rose an eyebrow. "See. I'm fine. Just a bathroom break." I said, keeping my poker face up and hiding the fact that I had been bandageing up my arms. "Ok. Let's head back." I said. We sat down and soon it was time for me to get a disguise on and I picked one of a women as always.

I got to the roof and looked through the jewel and found...absolutely nothing! I looked downwards from the building contemplating jumping. Jii was now dead...shot down by Snake and Chikage was in hideing and I was now alone. The door slammed open and Shinichi showed up.

"Found you. Ok Kid. You know the drill." he said but paused seeing me watching the edge of the roof. He guided me away from it.

"Would rather I didn't lose my favorite magician,Kid. Can I please have the jewel back now. Akina would like to have it on display and loved your performance. She asked for an autograph when I found you in fact. As did the Suzukis." he said. I jotted down my name on the 3 pieces of paper for Akina, Sonoko, and Jirochi.

Then flew away on my glider.

-A Couple Days Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

Was getting ready for yet another case when that app I got thanks to Ran forceing me to get it saying I had no love life besides my cases and mystery books dingged saying I had a message. I opened it seeing it was from Magicgeek. I knew that user was Kaitou Kid now and wasn't really that curious on how

he ended up on the app. For all I know, one of his friends forced it down his throat too. I chuckled at the thought and then remembered the event in the bathroom having reconized him as Kid instantly when I saw him.

We looked too much alike for me not to reconize him. His message read.

Magicgeek-I am sorry for my behavior before. Still friends:) Holmesgeek-sure. About to head out on a case though. Can we talk later. Magicgeek-Np


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=First Dates

Kaito P.O.V

I had been chatting with Holmesgeek for about a month now. His IQ was about the same as mine and he agreed with me that school was boring and like me...sometimes skipped it due to that. I sighed, having found someone that I was starting to like.

I was heading to my favorite cafe in Beika when I was chatting with him today again.

Holmesgeek-So what's new with you? Magicgeek(know the names suck but went with names that went with their personalites)-Am going to the Fay's Coffee House. Love that place. Hbu? Holmesgeek-Sweet! I love going there too...when I have no school or cases. Magicgeek-Know the owner. She's a fellow magician's kid like me and wanted to do more...besides magic that is so she opened this place. Kind of understandable with what happened.

I had told him about my dad and why I loved magic so much due to Oaji dieing in front of me. I also told him several other magician's kids had the same issue so we were slowly opening up bit by bit. In a way he reminded me of Shinichi.

Holmesgeek-Thought she was a magician. She seems sad about it though. Magicgeek- A few of us are or we cant stand it. Jodie Hopper used to hate it but no longer does. Holmesgeek-Have an idea...for our first date! Let's have coffee there. It would be great. Magicgeek-Ok:)

I took a sip of my mocha frappe and thanked Rin who nodded. Rin was a waiter there who liked flirting with me a lot. I then saw yet another message. "See you...tomorrow then. Let's make it at 5 in the afternoon." he sent. Fair enouth.

-The Next Day-

Shinichi P.O.V

I dressed nicely in a dark blue sweater and blue jeans and then saw him waiting. He was in a hoodie and jeans and looked down right adorable! I smirked wanting to take him right then. "Hi. I'm Holmesgeek." I said. He froze at this, looking surprised.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He put up his poker face. "Nothing. Just thought it wouldn't be someone I never met and stuff. It's..." he murmured softly.

I pulled him into my arms. "It's quite alright." I said. We spent most of the date chatting and getting to know one another more and after that we walked around the park. I smiled taking Kaito's hand, having fallen for the theif. Kaito smiled at me.

"Edoka is over 2 hours from here. Want to stay at my place?" I asked. He blushed at those words.

"Sure." he said. Then we headed off to my mansion. We entered the mansion and I lead him to the room he could use. I knew he didn't need a tour from the times he broke in here to check on me during my Conan days. "Sweet dreams, Kaito." I said. "You too." he answered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=The Night Over and A Heist

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up and decided to cook breakfast since Shinichi treated me to coffee yesterday and let me stay at his place. I started making coffee,eggs, bacon and toast and was just about done with the eggs when he came downstaires.

"Smells amazing! You never told me you were a great cook online!" he said,smileing. I blushed at those words, not used to the compliment.

"Well Chikage is always out of the country and it's almost always just me at home so I have to know how to take care of myself." I answered. Shinichi was quite. I was now curious on what Shinichi ate since he also lived alone.

"It's usually boxed or frozen foods. I have a busy job is why...like you do." he said. "My job is at night though although I volunteer for kids at the orphanage and Suguru drags me to his cases at times." I said.

The orphanage was where Kenta was and it was more out of guilt than anything and Hakuba dragged me along because he thought I "had a higher IQ than I pretended to in class" as he put it. Although he knew for sure now and I merely let him take me to cases involving

magic shows now. It was to help out though. "You know Hakuba?" Shinichi said, surprised. "He's a class mate in my school." I answered.

I knowticed the usualle jealous possessive look on his face and smiled gently at him. "He's dating Aoko by the way. Already has someone. He's like an annoying older brother to me, Meitantei." I responded. "Ohhh!" sounded Shinichi. "So he would be like me and Hattori?" I nodded remembering seeing those 2 together.

The Osakan looked after Shinichi but seemed to have someone already. Soon it was time to head home.

"Let me take you home." Shinichi said gently. I paused slightly and then nodded an ok. We both then got onto the train.

-At Edoka-

Shinichi P.O.V

We got to Kaito's in about 2 hours. I sighed not exactly happy that he lived alone when he was self-harming but sighed when I knowticed Nakamouri-keibu was his neighbor. A part of me felt some sort of religh. "You will call me or say something if you are upset...right?" I asked. He nodded, smileing. "I liked you...before the chatt app. The heists...

I guess I like being around someone who is just able to catch up to me and stuff and at times it's like you understand how it feels to hide everything and just hide it all behind a giant mask of happyness and some act." he said.

I smiled, remembering my Conan days. "My Conan days sucked and you and Hattori were the only ones there for me but only one of you understood the pain, Kaito. Message me any time and I will be there. Don't worry." I said. With that I headed back home.

-A Couple Weeks Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

I got a message on the dateing app. It read.

Magicgeek-planning a Christmas heist. Want to come? Holmesgeek-Yes ;) You better not let any other detective catch you.

-At The Heist-

Kaito P.O.V

I dressed as myself at first and Shinichi found me first before I could even head to the bathroom to cut. He wrapped his arms around my waist, smirking. "Hi, Kai-kun! Found you!" he purred, nibbling my ear lobe. "I have to get ready, Meitantei." I cried out as he nipped and bit along my neck leaving a trail of hickies here and there. All the fan girls...and fan boys would now know...

I would be taken most likely. I kissed him gently on the lips. "Jealous of fan girls, Meitantei?" I asked, smirking before leaving.

Then I headed to the bathroom. I dressed as a waitress again. I looked good as a waitress and loved dressing as a worker! I left and went about helping people with their orders until some creep grabbed my ass. I frowned turning around seeing who it was and saw they were drunk. I set their food down and then Shinichi guided me away frowning at the guy. "You could be put in jail for sexual harrassment." he said.

I blushed a dark shade of red. It wasn't the first time I was sexually assaulted for being a disguise artist. I felt Shinichi gently holding me as I went to begin the show.

After awhile we met on the roof top as usualle. "Hi. Glad you're ok." he said. I smiled at him. "Was grabbing that guy necessary?" I asked. He smirked. "I was thinking about soccar-balling his face in...but yeah it was." he said, smileing. Typical of Meitantei! "Come on...Sonoko has another party and I want to dance with you." he said after I got out of my disguise. We headed back to the party and I blushed as he dragged

me onto the dance floor, smileing gently. He was such an angel...a sweet soccar-ball-of doom...angel! I chuckled at the last thoughts then. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Meeting the Parents

Shinichi P.O.V

It was several days later. Kaito now visited me on and off and I had started taking him to several dates. It was going to be Christmas Eve tomorrow. "What are you doing for the holidays?" I asked my boyfriend. He shrugged. Apparently living alone meant...holidays alone too. I usually went and celebrated with Ran and uncle Mauri...even before my Conan days.

Now we were just closer and both of them now knew that I was Conan. Ran was more of a sister to me though and Uncle Mauri was like a father figure.

"How about you come with me to the Mauris. Am sure Uncle Mauri won't mind." I said. "Oh. Ok." he said.

-Christmas Eve-

Normal P.O.V(because the 2 Mauris are meeting Kaito)

The door opened and Ran and Kogoro saw Shinichi and Kaito. "Nice to meet you Kaito. Heard of your old man. Saw some of his shows when I was a cop." Kogoro said. Ran smiled politely at Kaito. She had been cooking in the kitchen. The 2 entered and Shinichi offered to help. "Remember the time when I found the blown up stove when you and Tou-san tried to make breakfast. Stay out of the kitchen." She said.

Shinichi sat down and Kaito followed suit knowing Ran didn't want to take risks. In about 44 minutes food was done. "So Kaito, I heard you volunteer. Do you enjoy that?" Kogoro asked.

He nodded. After chatting with him and checking if he was ok to date Shinichi the 2 Mauris were done. Ran paused knowticing Kaito's cuts. Ran was gay and dating Sonoko who was also depressed. Ran gently put a hand on Kaito's shoulder. "Kaito, Shinichi is kind and understanding and so will the rest of us if you need anything. Don't worry. I trust you with him and can tell you won't hurt him but can tell that you have been through

a lot too. I hope you open up to some of us." she said. After that, Kaito went and stayed at Shinichi's mansion again.

Shinichi smiled at the theif, having bought him something for the holiday.

Shinichi P.O.V

My parents were coming over to meet Kaito. I had bought Kaito some new magic supplies knowing his stuff was running out from his heists lately. I smiled having mixed in some stuff that I knew he would like some new disguises and so on. Ka-san had helped me pick out the disguises for him. I smiled and went off to bed and slowly bit by bit fell asleep.

-The Next Day-

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up from cries of joy and Shinichi's cries and struggles to get away and came downstaires to find a blond haired woman squeezing the life out of my boyfriend and a dark haired man smileing and chuckleing at Shinichi's behavior. Must be his parents. "Hi Kai-chan! It's good to see you again!" cried the lady and then I remembered. She used to look after me when she was being taught by Oaji and had even

comforted me after his death.

-Flashback-

It was 2 days after Oaji's death. He had died right in front of me and I was now at his funeral. I was attempting to put up a poker face while watching them bury my dad when arms wrapped around me. "It's ok to cry, Kai-chan. Especially at funerals." Yukiko Nee-chan soothed gently rubbing my back. Tears fell from my back. "I hope the bad people are caught, Yukiko Nee-chan. He didn't deserve this." I sobbed. "Bad people?" she questioned.

Everyone now decided Oaji died from an accident while performing. I nodded. "The bad people who hurt him." I sobbed. She gently soothed me and that was the last time I saw her before today.

-End of Flashback-

"Oh Kai-chan! You are perfect for Shin-chan!" she squeeled. "We so have to go shoppping!" That sounded like heaven. I wanted some new disguises and wigs along with the new chemicals to make my masks. "Sure." I said.

I met Yusaku who seemed ok with me and was more reserved. He merely nodded at me. "Am guessing Shinichi wants to figure you out as well as having fallen for you." he said. "No idea." I answered.

Yusaku seemed calm yet showed the fatherly I was dragged away to go shopping.

Shinichi P.O.V

Dad and I chatted and dad looked at how far I got on a case which was almost done and it was hours before Kaito and Ka-san got back and they had several bags. Figured...with 2 disguise artists. "Really you dragged Kaito with you." chuckled my father. "He enjoyed it, didn't you, Kai-chan?" she asked. I rose an eyebrow.

My mom and Kaito then got started on dinner. Mom was surprised that Kaito could cook. "Did Chikage teach you?" she asked. He shook his head. "Nakamouri-keibu did after Oaji died." he answered. "He thought I needed to know how." My parents seemed to like Kaito ok.

"So what do you think so far?" I asked dad. Dad shrugged. "Think he's like you when you were shrunk. He's got a lot of pain inside of him...and who could blame him. Shinichi...maybe you should have Kaito live here. He already feels close to everyone here and likes being here." dad suggested.

That acually sounded like a good idea. I smiled likeing it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Moving In

Shinichi P.O.V

Two days later, I had asked Kaito..."Want to live here? You know some of my friends and you seem to like it here in Beika and stuff" I said. I also hated the idea of him living alone. "Sure. I would love to live with you, Shinichi!" he said.

I smiled at this. After that we began packing Kaito's things from Edoka and getting him ready for his life in Beika. "Have to get Oaji's stuff." he said heading to a poster across his room. I had knowticed it had a secret intrance.

"Kaito, I can move that to my mansion. Have enough money to move a private room to my own place." I said. He nodded his thanks.

-About a week later-

Kaito P.O.V

He really moved Oaji's painting and stuff to a room. "Haibara also has stuff from her sister and mom. Know that it's hard for some people to part with things after the Black Organization hurt their family." Shinichi said. Figured the scary Oujo-chan knew how I fealt.

I smiled slightly feeling bad for her. I began to unpack and soon it was time to make lunch for the 2 of us. As I was making lunch, the shonen tentei stopped by for a visit.

I had heard that they also knew Shinichi was Conan and now visited him a lot despite how busy he was as a detective. The police hated it but he was ok with it. Genta watched as I made some cookies. "Won't be done for another 20 minutes." I said. He nodded and took off with the others.

"Shinichi Nee-san! We caught a kidnapper! But...I miss it when you were in our group." Ayumi said. Mitchiko watched as I finally took out the freashly cooked cookies and smiled at the group.

"Understandable. Did you guys litsen to the cops though." he asked. Genta nodded. "I like Sato and Takagi. They are nice to us and litsen." Mitchiko said. Takagi had decided help could come from anywhere by now when it came to crime scenes. Sato being his girlfriend was pretty agreeable.

Haibara helped me do dishes and I noted she was watching me quitely.

"What's up?" I asked. "Not much. I just think a lot has happened to you...Kid-kun." she whispered so only we heard. "We love your cases a lot but I also have been to some of your father's shows and know it wasn't accident. Kaito...we're here for you." she said. After awhile they left.

Shinichi found me and smiled seeing the look on my face. "Haibara talk to you?" he asked. I nodded. "Figured. That scary girl goes out of way to do anything." he responded.

I smiled happy that I was making some friends.

-New Years Eve-

Shinichi P.O.V

The Suzukis were haveing a New Years Eve party. I smiled knowticing Sonoko was on Ran's lap smileing. "Kaito can you do a magic show for us...you know to make the party more lively." she asked. Kaito smiled and a flock of his doves appeared out of nowhere, making Sonoko

squeal with joy. I have known that Sonoko loved magic and magicians ever since her fangirling with Kaitou Kid but she was also gay.

After several escape tricks and a huge show with his doves, he disappeared out of nowhere and reappeared right by me, Ran and Sonoko smileing. I sighed now knowticeing when it was an act and when he wanted to cry or felt hurt. I gently put my hand on my boyfriend's and massaged his hand gently.

"Fags are gross and desgusting! Why don't you 2 leave!" yelled some obnoxious blond.

Sonoko frowned. "Over 50 percent of a country is usually gay or bi although I don't see that getting past your blond head." she said, annoyed. The blond looked pissed. "It's wrong...2 guys...together." she said frowning. Ran scowled and then leaned over and captured Sonoko's lips in a kiss.

"We're at a non-hatefilled party so...unless you want to go flying across the room or to have several bones broken...shut up." Ran said, putting up a sweet smile.

The blond frowned. "She is good at karati. I have been in the hospital before." I said. The blond frowned and stalked out. "Ran...that was amazing and beautifull! Do you know how much I love you!" cried Sonoko. Ran smiled at her. "Just a lot." she said. I pulled Kaito onto my lap knowing he was depressed and pretending to be happy.

"Want to go to the hotel room for awhile." I asked. He nodded.

Kaito P.O.V

We entered the room and Shinichi pulled me into his arms. We now shared a bed at home. We got that close by now. "Kai...you can tell me anything. You know that right." he said, gently playing with my hair. "I just well...I felt like I wanted to cut again." I said softly. He made a soft hmm sound gently holding me. "Can I see your arms at the moment?"

he asked. I was also now more open with Shinichi than before. After he examed my arms we fell asleep cuddleing.

-The Next Day-

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up to find the bed empty(they now share a bed)but found a note. It read

"Kaito, I have a case today but feel free to make yourself lunch or whatever while I am gone. Also I thought if you want you can babysit the Shonen Tentei. Might cheer you up a bit. From, Shinichi"

I shrugged. Why Not! I liked those kids. So later, I stopped by and Agasa told me the rules for each one and that Haibara and Mitchiko would help with anything if I needed it.

Figured Mitchiko would. He's one of those kids with a really high IQ that no one knowtices.

As I was making lunch Mitchiko stayed by my side instead of watching Captain Yaiba with the others. I found out he outgrew it after awhile. "Here. You might like it, boya." I said, handing him a series of puzzles I made

in my notebook when I was bored. It wasn't Kaitou Kid clues or anything. I sometimes just wrote puzzles out of boredom.

"Thanks Nee-san!" he cried out. I nodded and went back to cooking. Soon it was time for me to head back to Shinichi's. "Well they didn't get into anything. You did great, Kaito." Agasa said. I nodded. "Thanks. Don't think these guys would want

to go to a convention for one of my inventions and thought they would want to see one of your magic shows and have you babysit them instead." he said. I did do several performances for them.

As I was getting ready to leave, Mitchiko hugged me tightly. "I'm just next door, boya. Don't worry." I said laughing. I then left. Shinichi had ordered pizza and some horror movies. "How was your day, Kaito?" he asked. "Babysat as you asked. It went well." I said.

He nodded. "That's good." he answered. I grabbed a slice of pizza and Shinichi pulled me into his arms.

"How was the case?" I asked. "They got away. I want you to be carefull when you get groceries and stuff for us and when you're out around town. This guy is dangerous." Shinichi said. So were several criminals Shinichi went after but he always managed to catch them. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6=Happy Valentines Day!

Kaito P.O.V

I was out getting groceries for me and Shinichi. He had given me a list of what he wanted and I headed off. As I was walking down the aisles, I saw a guy in disguise. It was a horrible disguise but still. This guy didn't know a thing about putting a good disguise together

yet if a random passer-by walked by...he would go unknowticed. I frowned. He did something and I was sure he was Shinichi's get-away criminal.

I avoided the aisel but sent Shinichi a text about the guy. I got one back. It read "Ok. Thanks for the heads up. Kaito, this guy goes after magicians...younger magicians." he sent back. I sighed pocketing my phone and hiding it well. I was a well-talented magician. I knew several places to hide a cell-phone.

Now I had to pass him. I nodded at the man pretending to not know he was a criminal and kept up my poker face. I examed a watermellon and looked around the aisle. I technically wanted some fruit so Shinichi ate a bit more healthy for breakfast.

Then the guy grabbed me around the waist. "You're pretty!" he purred in my ear. "A pretty young magician!" I paled at this. I had been raped and sexually assaulted before. It was by Lupin who said he wanted to fuck another theif and see how tight I was. Hakuba had found me then(if anyone remembers the winter episode Lupin is in Kaito's

class). I didn't want it to happen again. I closed my eyes, close to tears when..."Let him go!" growled a voice.

A soccar ball hit the guy in the gut and then another in his face. I was shaking in fear. "Kuroba, did he do anything to you?" Hakuba asked. Apparently Hakuba had been the detective who came with Shinichi. I shook my head still...still...damn! Hakuba looked around and then spoke "So how is liveing with Kudo-san?" he asked. "Ok." I answered.

He smiled knowing I loved Kudo. "That's great. Any dates yet?" he asked. I nodded but still couldn't process any questioning or anything and felt...

So Hakuba did something I never thought he would..."We're in the sushi aisle" he said looking down. All the tension seemed to melt away.

Shinichi P.O.V

"The what aisle?" I asked Hakuba as I made sure to just hold Kaito's hand. I knew not to touch rape or assualt victems too much. "Sushi...Kudo...sushi. He was going into shock and not responding to anything. The best thing to do was to use his worse fear at this point." Hakuba said. I hated it but I had to agree. I knew enough on Phychology to know that when the person was upset enough

you had to use their phobia to help them at times. The cashier helped me load our things into my car and I thanked her and I saw that Kaito got things for one of the foods I loved him cooking...pork chops and potatoes.

As we got home I gently held him and he gazed at me. "Shhh. I'm here." I said. He nodded an ok. "Arigato, Shinichi." he said.

-A Few Days Later-

Kaito P.O.V

Valentines Day was here...the first Valentines day with Shinichi. Hmmm. Mabe a fancy dinner. I bought some bubbley juice,coffee candies and made dinner for the 2 of us. I smiled wanting to make a fancy dinner for once since it was the first Valentines Day. I was just about done when Shinichi entered and smelled everything.

"Happy Valentines Day" I said. He smiled seeing the dinner. "You too." he said.

As we ate we talked about several things. Shinichi told me I was getting better at my heists and so on. I smiled as he held my hand and gently rubbed it gently. It felt nice having Shinichi hold my hand like this. "Here. Happy Valentines Day, Kaito." he said handing me a box. It was a box of my favorite chocolates ever and they were from London and France. They had to cost a

fourtune. "Share them with me." I said. He smiled. "Did anyone tell you that you are so sweet." he said.

I smiled. Just he has. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7=Husband and Husband

Shinichi P.O.V

I was working on yet another case. "I'll take this one, Kudo. Kuroba might need you for awhile." he said. I rose an eyebrow. "It's around the 11th anniversary of his father's death. He never is around that many people except me or Aoko." Hakuba responded.

"Thanks" I said and left not wanting to find my boyfriend with bloody wrists or something worse when I got back.

-At The Mansion-

Kaito P.O.V

I was on the couch with tears in my eyes when the door opened and quickly fixed up my face into a poker face. I hated it when Shinichi worried and didn't want him to. "No cases today. Am staying here with you." he said. This was most likely Hakuba's doing.

Shinichi wrapped his arms tightly around me. "You know I love you...right, Kaito?" he asked. I nodded. He laid his chin in my hair.

"And that I would look after you no matter what and keep you safe...even from things bothering you." he said gently. I blushed at those words as he gently rubbed my back. "Kuroba Kaito, will you marry me?" he asked. I was now beat red and smileing as he held a amphist ring out.

"Yes! I would love to be yours!" I choked out.

-A Few Months Later-

Shinichi P.O.V

We got married in London. I smiled holding Kaito's hand gently. I had gotten him into a beautifull white flowing wedding dress with a veil that Sonoko had picked out. We were now at the wedding party since we were now husband and husband. Ran was chatting with Kaito about a varitey of recipes he could try making when he got home.

He had a happy look on his face and was smileing. I smiled happy my husband wasn't feeling depressed this time.

"Guys Hakuba and I want a picture of you together." Aoko said. Kaito sat down next to me and I wrapped my arms around him. Aoko took our picture along with Ran and Sonoko. "Want something to keep the memory going. Besides won't you take photos of me and Ran as well?" Sonoko asked. Most likely.

Kaito smiled. Soon it got late and Kaito and I got to our hotel room. I smiled pulling him into the bed with me. "Want to?" I asked asking if he wanted to have sex.

He captured my lips in a soft kiss. "Only with you and no one else." he answered. I smiled. "I'll make sure no one hurts you Kaito...promise." I said, smileing.

The End

Notes=Might have a sequal but don't know yet. If anyone wants a sequal message me. Came up with this story and just decided to write it. Like Case Closed and Yu-gi-oh the most.


End file.
